An Embarrassing Morning
by narusakuXnalu
Summary: A sequel to "A Restless Night". Despite being restless, Sakura still managed to doze a little after realizing she likes Naruto. But that last minute sleep also made her to have another naughty dream involving her blond team mate. Now she'll wake up to find her most embarrassing morning.


Heya! Thanks for those who appreciated and reviewed on "A Restless Night"! To tell you the truth, that was just a product of boredom so I didn't really expect that some would like it.

But as requested, here's a sequel.

I hope you'll like it, too.

For those who haven't read "A Restless Night", I recommend to check it out before reading this one to understand the flow of story. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**An Embarrassing Morning**

It was already past three in the morning. As Sakura expected, she had a difficulty on going back to sleep. She was so damn conscious of Naruto behind her and the small space between them. She was so aware of his even breathing, light snoring, and cute mumblings which made her unconsciously smile. Every shift he did made her heart thumps fast like she's nervous and excited at the same time that he'll do something… something like hug her from behind. That would be great, especially if he'll also let his hand wonder …

_Stop! _She mentally scolded herself for she could see where this was going. Dirty thoughts will just make her sweaty... wetter... hotter… Damn! She can't help it! And of all people why she only imagines and dreams doing those things with Naruto, damnit? Sasuke, well, he was already backed in the village, yet her feelings for him slowly faded. She just sees him as a friend and a team mate since he came back three years ago. But isn't those what she also thinks of Naruto?

Okay, she'll admit that she found the blond attractive, nowadays. Maybe that's the reason for these dreams. He's no longer a twelve year old annoying genin. He's already a twenty year old handsome desirable jounin. He has a well built body, muscular but not too much… broad shoulders, perfect abs…

She froze as she felt strong arm held her waist and pulled her closer. "Sakura-chan… I want…." he muttered.

Heat rushed to her face as she felt his breath on her nape. "N-Naruto…" She closed her eyes, heart beating fast as she waits for his next action. _Don't tell me he wants – _

"Ramen," he finished and snored.

_He's just dreaming!_ She almost groaned in annoyance. Why does she feel so disappointed? And what the hell did she just think he wants!?

He held her tighter. His warmth enveloping her, making her felt comfortable and relaxed… She likes it and maybe…

She grabbed his hand that held her body, but instead of throwing it away that what's supposed to be her natural reaction to idiot Naruto; she squeezed it and held it close to her. She smiled. Maybe she likes him.

She felt like something heavy was lifted from her heart at the recognition of her own feelings. This eased the tension she feels. Her eyelids suddenly started to became heavy and later she was on dreamland….

_Sakura stirred from her sleep. She was still on her side in the sleeping bag; back was facing her blond team mate. She looked at the surrounding and noticed that the sun was starting to rise._

_Suddenly, her eyes widen as she sensed something creeping inside her vest. The "thing" crawled from her waist to her stomach and up to her right breast. She held her breath as it cupped her mound, squeezing it. The "thing" was no doubt to be a hand. Indeed, a big calloused hand. Her eyes trailed down to the black-sleeved arm where the hand tucked inside her shirt belongs. Black sleeve... _Could it be...?_ She gulped. Her stomach churned in anticipation as she slowly looked over her shoulder to find out if her suspicion was correct. And it was._

_Naruto was behind her, eyes full of lust. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan..." he greeted huskily. His hand that was holding her breast rolled its thumb to her crown, waking it in the process. _

"_N-Naruto..." was all she managed to say as pleasure overwhelmed her being from his boldly fondling of her breast. She closed her eyes as heat began to pool in her private._

"_You like it Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered in her ear, pinching her aching crown._

_Sakura bit her lip and nodded. She almost screamed "yes". She let out a cute moan when she felt his other hand cupped her left breast. Both hands do wonders in each of her mounds while he started kissing her nape, doubling, even tripling the pleasurable sensation. _

_Her breasts and her pussy seemed to be connected for every squeeze in her breasts makes her pussy grew wetter and wetter. She couldn't take it anymore so she unconsciously started rubbing her thighs together._

_Naruto noticed this and smirked. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" he asked and pushed his hard member in her ass._

_Sakura gasped at the feeling of him. She raised her right thigh and pushed herself back at him, pussy desperately wanting to feel his cock. And when she finally felt him, she let out a long moan. This was followed by Naruto's groan a she kept pushing herself into him, frantically wanted to feel his whole length inside her. _

_She moaned as Naruto held her thigh and tried to bury himself inside hers. They moved, grinding each others hard, seeking for more pleasure, but their clothes were on the way. _

"_Naruto… Naruto…" Sakura chanted in frustration. She wanted him so bad, damnit!_

_Naruto know she's growing impatient so leaving her skirt; he pulled out her leggings and panties at the same time. _

_ Sakura's excitement grew making her smile. She lifted her thigh higher, expecting Naruto will do her in spooning position, since they're been on their sides all the time. She gulped as Naruto's palm held her thigh; her pussy grew hotter in anticipation._

_ But instead of the steadying on her thigh, his hand curled her wet pussy. She gasped as he began caressing it, exploring every fold. "You're so wet, Sakura…." he lustfully whispered in her ear, nibbling it while his fingers do wonders in her pussy._

_ "I k-know… so please…" she cried as his thumb rubbed her clit teasingly. If he continues that, she'll come in no time._

_ Naruto chuckled and moved his hand further down until he reached her core. He inserted one finger inside and started thrusting in and out. His other hand cupped her breast again while he place wet kisses on her nape. She moaned. "F-faster, Naruto…"_

_ "Like this?" he asked, moving faster while rubbing her crown rapidly._

_ "Y-yes! N-Naruto!" she whimpered._

_ "How about this?" he asked, inserting another digit but not slowing his pace. _

_ "Oh, Naruto!" she screamed in delight. _

_ "That's right. Scream my name, Sakura…" He thrust harder, squeezed her breast harder like milking it, gaining louder moans from her._

_ "Naruto… Ahh… Ahh… Ahh..." Her pussy produced more lubricant making his thrust faster, harder, and deeper… Sakura felt her core grew warmer and her pants became quicker. "NARUTO! THERE!" she yelled as he hit her g-spot._

_ "Here?" He asked hitting it again._

_ "OH! YES! Yes… Narutoh… that's it… ahh… Ahhh… that's the… Ahhhh…" Sakura's walls started to get tighter and she panted harder. She could feel it. It's near. So near. She's so damn near… "Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… I'm gonna!"_

"S-Sakura-chan!" a voice woke Sakura from her slumber.

She groaned in annoyance and sent deathly glare at the cursed person who disturbed her from a great dream. She was on the good part, damnit! "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, BAKA!?"

Naruto sweat nervously, afraid that she'll beat him into pulp. "S-sorry, Sakura-chan! B-but…"

"BUT WHAT, DAMNIT?" She's so frustrated that she haven't able to cum even in her dream.

Naruto gulped audibly. Face all red, he looked away.

This made Sakura realize that they were still at the sleeping bag... and so close. Bodies were touching… In fact, she was cuddling him... so tight. Her arms were wrapped around him securely and she could feel her thighs were locked in Naruto's right thigh…

_Oh, damn! _She can't move a muscle. This must be a nightmare. Or maybe, she's still dreaming, right? Maybe, it's a continuation of her dream since it has the same setting…

"Saku… Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered breathlessly, catching her attention.

She found him still looking away. His voice sounds like the bold Naruto in her dreams. Maybe it's still a dream. "Y-yes, Naruto…?" she asked a little huskily, made him look back at her. His face was red and seemed surprised at her tone.

"Uhm… well… W-will you… will you let go... of my leg?" He asked carefully.

No! It's not her Naruto in her dreams! That means she's not dreaming! Naruto in her dreams were all aggressive and… What did he said? "What?"

"My leg… S-Sakura-chan… please, let go…"

She suddenly became aware of her wet panties. Did he felt it? _Hell, please no!_ But at the look on his crimson face…. It's her turn to gulp.

"Sakura…"

"J-just wait a second, damnit!" With all her might, she pulled her arms off him, carefully unlocked her legs and lifted them away from her blond team mate. And to her horror, she saw his pant in his right thigh has a wet spot. Not just a small spot, but the size that will tell you that she's been rubbing her wet pussy on his thigh! She was rubbing herself on Naruto while she's sleeping! She was pretty sure that he had an idea of what kind of dream she just had!

Sakura just want to die on the spot on this realization.

It was such an embarrassing morning... the most embarrassing one in her life...

**A/N:**

**R&R!**

**Hmm…. I'll probably make another sequel if many of you liked it. ;)**


End file.
